


sleep

by Fjodor



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some short marshfield fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep

"You sure that you got everything?" Max asked.

"Yes, this is all I need", Kate said while pointing at the boxes,"everything in here is picked for a good reason."

"It's fine Kate,' Max replied. 'Where do you want to sleep?' 'I can take the couch if you want.'

'No, no Max, it is your room, you take the bed.'

'And I don't want you to be uncomfortable,' max said while stepping closer. Wow, Kate was really beautiful, and that small frown she is making is so cute.'

'Max, are you listening', Kate puffed out,'I said that it is fine, I'll take the couch.'

'What if we both take the bed?' Max blurred out suddenly.

'What?' Kate asked, stunned by what Max just said.

'Well it would be warmer, and you would feel not alone, and...' Max was cut off by Kate stepping in and hugging her.

'I would love to,' Kate said, kissing her'


End file.
